Yakuza Wars
by xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are orphans whose lives go from bad to worse when they get targeted by The Sound Yakuza's Lord, Orochimaru. Now they must attend Whirlpool University as girls to escape the demons watchful eye. While there they fall in love with two senior students, Kurama Kyuubi and Shukaku Ichibi. Full Summary Inside. KyuuNaru and ShuGaa. Maybe Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto and Gaara are orphans whose lives go from bad to worse when they get targeted by The Sound Yakuza's Lord, Orochimaru. Now they must attend Whirlpool University as girls to escape the demons watchful eye. While there the fall in love with two senior students, Kurama Kyuubi and Shukaku Ichibi. The one problem is that seniors are gay and Naruto and Gaara not allowed to tell anyone who they actually are.

Pairings:

Main- KyuuNaru, ShuGaa

One-sided SasuNaru, NejiGaa

Rated M

Chapter 1: The Sound Yakuza

Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Subaku were two orphans that had become the best of friends. Since they had been the outcast of the orphan house, they looked to each other for brotherly love and affection. The children were cruel and the old decrepit man of a caretaker hated them. They didn't know why at the time, but they knew now. They were a curse. Anything bad that could happen did happen. Their mothers died giving birth to them and their fathers committed suicide from the overwhelming sadness and despair at losing their soul mates. When Naruto's godmother and godfather came to pick up the two month old, they got into a freak car crash. It happened with Gaara's uncle as well. It seemed the two cars crashed into each other, killing them instantly. Not only that, but every single couple that ever tried to adopt the two boys either died or were severely injured beyond recognition. This caused the kids and caretaker to avoid them like the plague, sending them heated glares and suspicious glances whenever they came within a mile of them. So when they turned eighteen, the caretaker kicked them out into the wild and forcefully shut and bolted the door.

Three months later the two got low wage jobs and moved into an old run down apartment in a nearly abandoned building. The landlord was sadistic and charged the two naïve teens double what the actual rent was and gave them the worst apartment in the whole building. Their room was only accessible by going between the apartment building and the neglected restaurant next door that was about to collapse and head down the dirty, bacteria filled alley. Towards the back was a wide opened area where the old remnants of an attempted construction site for a new building lay. The wooden beams where bent and splintered from water damage and bags of cement lay scattered about. An old tractor was still there and the yellow paint was peeling and showing the rusted metal underneath. The door to their new home was at the center of the back building, one window; dusty and cracked lay to the right. It looked like even if they cleaned it, it still wouldn't be able to let in any light whatsoever.

The inside was dark and dank; a huge water damage stain covered the entire roof. It smelled of rotting wood and different varieties of mold that would only flourish in this kind of environment. One bed, suited only for a single person, lay in the middle up against the wall. A night stand was to the left side of the bed and the two boys were scared to open and see what monstrous things had taken up resident inside. The lamp on the stand was missing the shade so that the light bulb was bare to the world. Naruto flicked on the light switch and the bulb flickered ominously on and off, before it settled on a very dim glow that bathed the room in an eerie dull yellow-orange. Gaara walked over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it, revealing an even more intense smell of fungi growing undisturbed. Different colors of fungus littered the wall and tub, happily growing in the perfect area where their kind could thrive. Gaara's noise scrunched up and his lack of eyebrows knitted together in disgust. He would have thrown up the contents of his stomach had the toilet not have had this strange green and purple fungi growing on the lid and a cockroach curled up dead near the base. Naruto looked sadly at his best friend and rubbed his back pitifully.

"Well get through this, as long as we have each other," Naruto spoke as he hugged Gaara and rested his chin on the redheads shoulder. Gaara nodded reassuringly as he felt the blonde shake, tears leaking from sky blue eyes.

Five months later, the three-room apartment, which consist of bedroom, bathroom and small eating room combined with a family room, were finally cleaned. It still looked like a dump and unlivable by human standards, but Naruto and Gaara could make do. The mold and fungi where gone and insects were not as frequent as before, but still annoying and frustrating. Their jobs paid just enough to pay the rent and buy food. If they received a tip they spent that on cloths and other necessities. The two boys avoided most the people in their building because they were all shady drug dealers and they suspected some of them where pedophiles. The boys only ever interacted with their landlord, a mean, fat and disgusting old man, whom reminded them so mush of their old caretaker, when they had to pay their rent. They were doing fine so far, but it had only been eight months since they were first kicked out and just the thought of them doing this for the rest of their lives made them cringe. Their only hope was that the poor conditions around them sped up their internal clocks. Though despite what they had been through, they still carried out each day with a spark of hope in their hearts, miniscule, but still prevalent, hoping that one day all the shit they went through was worth it. That's why even during those especially tough times, they still managed to laugh and smile, talking innocently about their dreams for the future; A future that didn't involve horrible living conditions and surviving day by day in fear, where they could finally meet their soul mates and live a happy life.

Naruto and Gaara came home after one long day of waiting tables and taking orders. The other employees where assholes, who would rather see you in a panic and in fear of being fired than, even lift a finger to help out. Now with that hectic day out of the way, Naruto and Gaara entered their home and turned on the dull light. Gaara glared at the useless thing but they couldn't waste money on something that wasn't completely broken. Naruto flopped on the undersized bed and kicked off his shoes, bringing one up to massage at the sore sole. Gaara sat down at one of the kitchen chairs, also kicking off his shoes and rubbing at his sore feet.

"What a terrible day," Naruto whined, pouting. Gaara snorted, giving the blonde a you-think-so look.

"It's over though," Naruto sighed.

"Until tomorrow," Gaara bite out. Naruto frowned sadly, cloudy blue eyes misting with unshed tears.

"It'll get better," Naruto muttered. "It has too." Gaara nodded sympathetically and got up to hug the near crying blonde. Naruto started to sob heavily into his best friends shoulder. It has constantly been like this, whenever Naruto needed to vent his sadness through tears Gaara would always be there. Whenever the other orphans were being especially mean Naruto would run to Gaara and cry his heart out. Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve and showed his feelings and emotions more than Gaara did. So it was easier to make the blonde cry than it was to make Gaara, since he was more stoic and reclusive. There had been several times where Gaara hadn't been able to take the constant cruelty and overall unfairness of the world that he would on occasions break down. During those times Naruto would hold him just as he was now, safe and warm in each others caring embrace.

It was around dinnertime, while they ate cheap ramen from a cup that they heard a disturbance outside. They ignored it at first concluding it to be one of their building neighbors loitering around, either buying crack or stumbling in a drunken stupor. They were used to the occasional bums and drug dealers coming back here where they were completely out of the polices range, it was a very bad neighborhood after all, but the two teens just had to learn to live with it. What got them suspicious about this routine was that they could here them talking, but not the incoherent grumbles of nonsense of a drunk nor the rude haggling of a drug dealer with their client. Those sometimes were known to get violent, but the teens still kept to themselves. They doubted that anyone knew they were back here, maybe except the drunken neighbors, but then again they really couldn't think straight enough to remember they were back here. The two supposed it was for the best, as to not have a drunken pedophile banging at their already way to thin wooden door for a fun time.

It was only when they did hear the far off voices of drunken old men, living out the rest of their pathetic lives, that the two figured out that the voices from earlier were unusual. Gaara shushed his blonde friend and walked silently to the single cracked window. Peering out with lime green eyes ringed with dark circles, Gaara saw two men dressed in a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which they wore a tunic that bore the symbol of a completely white yin and yang, and a purple rope-belt around their waist. The first one had dark skin with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. What disturbed Gaara the most was that this man had six arms, two of which were resting on his waist while the others just dangled until the time when they would be needed. The other one had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered one of his eyes. He wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around his visible eye. Another feature that put Gaara on alert was that he seemed to have a conjoined twin attached to his neck. He didn't know if the twin was alive or dead until the head rose and looked in the direction of the loud durnken men. Gaara was lucky that he had pressed himself against his wall at an angle or else they would have seen him. The twins lips opened and closed in speech and the spider freak glared off in that direction. He said something back to the conjoined twins and the two heads nodded at whatever it was that was spoken. The two headed human left in that direction, a sinister smirk streching his green painted lips. Gaara shuddered in fear at the crazy look of muderous intent and sadistic glee in that one visible eye as he walked towards the one way alleyway to confront the drunkards.

It was at this time that Naruto came up besides Gaara to take a peek, already nervous from watching the usually stoic redhead look on in fear and horror. With the twins gone the two teens could finally see what the two, make that three, shady characters were up to and it wasn't pretty. Besides the spider's feet lay a white sack covered in redish brown dried blood, a bloody and bashed head with hair of purple and eyes the same color, lifeless and staring endlessly at Gaara and Naruto, as if asking for help. The eyes were strange with rings and tomoes and the two teens couldn't help but shudder in, not fear, but sadness. Something about those eye protrayed bottomless sadness and hoplessness and it was getting to the young teens, Naruto was visably sheding tears, weither he knew it or not. The two headed man must have had his silencer on because there had been no sound whatsoever when he brought the two drunken men back by the collar of their shirt, dragging them across the ground, bleeding from the gun shots to their hearts. The two men spoke some more before they reached for their shovels and started to dig some holes. They intended to bury their days catch along with the purpled haired man with those sad eyes.

"Naruto call the police," Gaara whispeared to the scared blonde. Naruto turned wide blue eyes to his redheaded friend, swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

While Naruto was dialing the police, Gaara kept an eye on them. He didn't care if the police didn't get there before they left, he had a good description of the criminals that he could give them. What he was worried about the most was the purple haired man with the eyes that seemed to just speak to them. It didn't matter if he was dead, Gaara wanted justice done for the man, though he didn't know why. It shouldn't have mattered to him but for some reason it did. As Gaara contemplated why he actually cared so much about the man, he didn't see the new member to the team spot him. From Gaara's angle the two digging couldn't see him but the new member who came from the contruction site ruins was able to spot the vivid red hair and startling lime green eyes that could be seen even in the dark, like a becon. The man was overly heavy with orange eyes and three tufts of orange hair on his head that looked like a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle with two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He yelled out to the other two who immediately stopped what they were doing, dropping their shovels and stalking towards the building like predators, hungry sadistic grins stretching across their faces, twisting their features and making them look like monsters. The kind of monsters little kids were scared of living under their beds or in their closets that would eat them whenever their parents weren't around. It took Gaara only a second to process that they indeed looked like monsters; their entire physical forms no longer resembling anything even remotely human. Gaara screamed just as Naruto was about to hang up.

"Are you two all right, what was that scream," the policewomen on the phone asked. Gaara ran over to Naruto and hastily grabbed the phone from the blondes limp hands.

"Please get help as quickly as possible, they've spotted us," Gaara ordered desperately. The women tried to calm the redhead down and told them to grab any sort of weapon and hide and that they were on their way. Gaara and Naruto did as they were told, grabbed a feeble kitchen knife and hide in their cramped closet behind discard piles of boxes and dirty cloths. The two teens heard the front door blast of its hinges as three sets of footsteps prowled about. Gaara had the police still on the phone, but the woman was just as quite as if she was also hiding from the homicidal criminals. They barely breathed as they heard the trio trash the place in their search, cursing and threatening them with death if they didn't cooperate like good little boys. Naruto and Gaara huddled closer together and tried to look a small as they could, which them being so petite wasn't that hard. They hoped that even if the looked into the closet that they wouldn't see them, but if they did, Gaara squeezed the handle of the knife in his hand. He would fight, anything to protect Naruto, whom he saw as a little brother.

The criminals were getting frustrated at not being able to find the little brats, desperate to get this over and done with so they could finish burying the bodies. The orange haired man growled lowly and picked up the nearest object, the couch, and threw it hard against the wall. Naruto and Gaara trembled at the noise but they didn't make a sound, nothing that would give away their position. The spider freak opened multiple cupboards with his six hands and hissed angrily every time they were empty. The conjoined twins tsked as their twin heads looked in opposite directions, surveying the area for any movement.

"The only place left to check is the bedroom," the heavyset man stated. The other three nodded their heads with maniacal sharp-toothed grins. The three bodies shuffled stealthily into the room, spider man crawling the walls, the twins separating into two different identical bodies while the fat man clenched his fists and glared at the closet door. The monsters conjugated around the attack zone, preparing to strike as the orange haired man forcefully opened the door, the wood banging hard against the wall. Naruto and Gaara remained motionless, praying to a God they didn't believe in that they wouldn't be seen in the crowded darkness of their closet. The separated twins smirked, their fangs glistening with saliva.

"We can see you," the twins roared, laughing manically.

The obese man grabbed at the two and pulled them out, throwing them to the bedroom floor. The two teens stared in fear at the human turned demons in front of them, trembling as they did so.

"Oh how cute," the spider man hissed. "Do you think they would make perfect concubines for Lord Orochimaru?" The other monsters grinned sharply and agreed.

"Maybe then he wouldn't be so mad that we took to long on this job," the fat one muttered, glaring at the twins.

"It's not our fault, do you know how hard it is to kill the Bijuu Lord's brother. Juubi was quite the tough opponent; it's a good thing his brother the Sage of Six Paths wasn't there. We would have died," the twins countered, crossing their lizard-armored hands. The fat man snorted in disbelief but said nothing. Spider man went to pick up the two teens when Gaara finally lashed out at them with the knife and lodged it into the man's grayish skin. He howled in pain and while the others were in a state of confusion Gaara grabbed the blonde's hand and ran towards the door. Naruto followed behind, looking behind to see the four sets of demonic eyes glaring at them. With inhumane speed the demons were on them in seconds, jumping on top of them, holding them down with their weight.

"Just wouldn't cooperate would yah," the spider man hissed. Gaara gasped as he felt the man's claws slice into his skin from holding his arms above his head. Naruto was in the same position with one of the two twins on top of him, holding his arms in a bloody embrace.

"Now be good and stop resisting," they hissed as they covered the teen's mouths and noses with one of their clawed hands. Naruto and Gaara started to lose consciousness and hope, but before they blanked out they heard the distinct shouts of armed cops. The cops charged in as the monsters growled lowly before they disappeared into thin air, relieving the teens of the pressure on their chests.

"Hurry call an ambulance," was the last thing the teens heard before they passed out.

Naruto and Gaara woke up in a stark white hospital room with nothing but the sound of their heart monitor. A policewoman walked in, with beautiful light-skin and long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair with very unique eyes that were red in colour, with an additional black ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow and her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over that was a very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. She walked over to the the recently woken up teens. She wore a grave yet caring expression as she regarded them with her strange colored eyes.

"How are you two?" she asked in her familiarly authoritative voice. It was the women who had stayed on the phone with them the whole time. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room, crossing one leg over tne other to create a makeshift table for her notepad.

"My name is Officer Kurenai and I'd like you two to answer some questions, if you don't mind," the ravenette stated, clicking her pen so as to write down whatever useful information they had. Naruto and Gaara nodded their heads, maybe by answering her questions they would get some answers of their own.

"We have discovered three bodies at the scene of the crime, are they the bodies you said that stated the criminals were attempting to bury?" Kurenai questioned. The two teens nodded and Kurenai wrote in her book.

"Secondly the officers at the scene described the criminals to resemble monsters, demons if you will, is this true?"

"Yeah, they were humans at first although they seemed to transform into those demons as they advanced towards our home," Gaara replied. Kurenai looked unsettled at that revalation but she didn't comment, just wrote down that information, circling it with the utmost importance; humans transforming into demons was a cause for alarm.

"Lastly, did they say anything that may have given away anything about them? Who they killed? Who their boss is? Anything?" Kurenai prompted. The two teens thought hard before some things came back to them.

"Yeah they said they killed Juubi, the Sage of Six Path's brother. They said that the Sage was the Lord of the Bijuu's, whatever that means," Gaara stated.

"They also mentioned giving us to their Lord, Orochimaru, I believe his name was, as concubines," Naruto added. Kurenai frowned worridely and wrote that down as well.

"Thank you both, this will be quite useful. Please get some sleep, we will decide what to do with you later. We can't just leave you on your own in that isolated area. Our cops were barely able to find your place. Besides, I doubt that those criminals will leave you alone knowing you have all this information about them and have seen their faces. It's better if we arrange new living quarters for you, somewhere where they won't find you and we can monitor you easily," Kurenai spoke, giving the two a kind, motherly smile.

Naruto and Gaara blinked, processing all the information the women had just given them. They were going to be moved to a completely new area, into a new home. Hopefully this one would be nicer and in a better area, where they wouldn't have to live in constatnt fear.

"Will we really be able to leave this place," Naruto asked exitedly. He didn't care at the moment that they had a gang of criminals out for their heads, he was just too happy and nothing could ruin it. Kurenai nodded her head with a smile and the teens would have hugged her had they not still felt so lightheaded.

"Get some rest and we can talk about his later." Kurenai got up from her seat, wished the teens goodbye and left. Naruto and Gaara layed back down with hopeful dreams of a new future, one where they would never have to live in bug infested conditions or see those demons again.

The two woke up to the insistance of one of the nurses, a middle aged female with red hair with bright yellow eyes walked in.

"It's time to eat. Once you're done, a police car is waiting for you outside. Have a nice day," the nurse stated, flashing them a loving smile of shiny white teeth. Naruto and Gaara nodded their heads and thanked her before devouring the best food they had ever had, even if it was the infamous hospital food. It was delicious enough to them anyways. Once done with their soup and dried bread they got out of their hospital gown and redressed into their old cloths. Naruto wore a dirty dark orange t-shirt with baggy balck pants with sneakers that looked about ready to fall apart. Gaara wore a dark red almost black shirt with baggy beige pants with torn sneakers.

After getting dressed, the teens were discharged from the hospital and where going to be taken by the police. Kurenai and another officer waited outside the police car to greet them. Kurenai introduced them to her partner in both work and marriage, Asuma Sarutobi, who was currently smoking with a care free attitude.

"So you're the little guys that ran into Orochimaru's gang and lived to tell the tale," Asuma stated. Naruto and Gaara cringed at the name and how close to death they had been. Kurenai elbowed the man in the ribs and Asuma let out a breathless apology.

"If you would come with us, we would like to talk about what to do with you," Kurenai said, motioning for them to enter the back seat. Naruto and Gaara got in while Kurenai took the passenger seat and Asuma took the drivers seat. The drive didn't take long and they soon founded themselves at Kohona's Police Station. Exiting the vehicle they made their way into the building, where they were met with the head secreatry sorting papers at her desk, while another women with light brown, pupil-less eyes, violet colored hair that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail, stood next to her. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs with a dark orange mini-skirt.

"Anko Mitarashi, we have been expecting you, these are the boys we were talking about," Kurenai greeted. Anko smirked as she walked over to the two teens, who stared at her in curiosity. Who was this woman?

"Well, well, well so these are the little brats that survived Orochimaru's men, lucky little tykes aren't they," Anko stated smugly. Gaara glared at her while Naruto's eye twiched in annoyance.

"What's it to you, old hag," Naruto bit out. Anko's smirked haughtily as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the blondes head. Naruto gulped and stared in shock. Gaara growled and stood in front of the blonde, sheilding his friend from the crazed purple haired women's fire.

"Anko that is not necessary, please put your weapon away," Kurenai ordered. Anko kept her smirk but did as she was told.

"Now if you'd all follow me to my office we can get started," Asuma ordered, leading the way to his office, the rest following behind.

Asuma sat behind his desk while Kurenai went to stand next to him. Naruto and Gaara sat in the two chairs in front of his desk while Anko leaned against the wall behind the two teens. Asuma picked up some file reports in front of him, looking them over before speaking.

"You two are either very lucky or very unfortunate, depending on how you look at it. Yes you did survive but Orochimaru will not stop until you're dead, not with the fact that you managed to get this kind of information out of his men. No one has ever gotten away from the Cursed Demon Yakuza, The Sound. With that in mind we believe that you are to flee Kohona and head to the Land of Whirlpool, were Anko will watch over you. Am I clear so far?" Asuma asked. Naruto and Gaara didn't really like the thought of living with that pyscho but they had to admit it was better than living where they currently did. Kurenai laughed at the scrunched up looks on their faces.

"You will only be living with Anko for a month before you are to live at Whirlpool University, were you will be going to school, so don't let that thought stop you. Besides Anko is only their to make sure Orochimaru doesn't get near you, she isn't going to be your new mother or anything," Kurenai clearified.

"Whirlpool University?" Naruto questioned. "But we were barely home schooled at the orphanage as it was, we can't attend a university."

"Yeah we don't even have the knowledge to go to a high school, let alone a university," Gaara added.

"We'll figure that part out, all you have to do is attend and act like a regular student," Asuma stated, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Do you two have anymore questions?' Kurenai asked. Naruto shook is head in the nagative but Gaara had an important thought.

"Since Orochimaru's gang knows what we look like, won't they be able to track us?" Gaara asked. Anko smirked and backed off the wall, coming around to face them.

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads, I have it all sorted out," Anko stated, grinning sadistically at the teens. Naruto and Gaara gulped and sank into their chairs, uncomfortable with the predatory look on the woman's face.

With no other information from the officers Naruto and Gaara went back home to pack what little things they had. Half an hour later the two teens left their rundown house in Kohona for a regular two story family house with Anko in the Land of Whirlpool. The Land of Whirlpool was a little island off the coast of the Fire Nation, near Kohona. Their house was two stories tall, plain looking with beige walls, a brown wooden door and several clear windows. There were two living rooms, one up stairs and one down stairs, a kitchen, an office, three bathrooms and three bedrooms. It was much bigger and spacious then their old place and the neighborhood was safe and danger free.

"Alright brats, this is where you will be staying with me for the first month. After that you can visit during vacations, if you want, though I definitly don't want you to. Now let's get settled in and we can talk about how we're going to disguise you from the Sound Yakuza," Anko stated, placing her arms around each of the boys shoulders and started to drag them inside. Kurenai and Asuma wished the two luck and offered that if they ever needed anything that they could call whenever.

"Our numbers are in the new phones we gave you, take care alright," Asuma called out. Anko turned her head to face them and replied that she would take care of them and that they would be fine. Naruto and Gaara looked skeptical but nodded and reassured the two officers that they would be careful. With that promise Kurenai and Asuma left in their car back to the airport while Anko locked the wooken door behind her. Naruto and Gaara were now going to start a whole new life, though they couldn't decide if being hunted by a Demon Yakuza gang was really worth it. All they could do now was hope that Orochimaru never founded them and that Anko didn't do anything to drastic with them. The look in her eyes still made their stomachs churn in terrified anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter of my Yakuza Wars, I hope you enjoy it.

Pairings: KyuuNaru, ShuGaa

One-sided SasuNaru, NejiGaa

Possible Mpreg if I feel like it. Rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the last chapter but I'm doing it now. I do not own Naruto what so ever and all rights are reserved to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: Whirlpool University

The first month of living with Anko wasn't as bad as the teens made it out to be. The psycho barely spoke to them, staying within her office and working on whatever police work she had. Naruto and Gaara had eavesdropped a couple of times and find out that Anko was tracking down any movements made by Orochimaru. So far they discovered that the building that had just lived in had mysteriously burnt to the ground, killing the twenty-six occupants inside. The landlord was severely burnt but he had been the only survivor of the attack. Gaara and Naruto were so relieved to have moved out of that house. Kurenai and Asuma had been right about Orochimaru coming after them again. It had also been reported that the restaurant they had worked at had also been burnt to the ground, though this time no one had been injured. Orochimaru was destroying any place that had any ties to the teens in hopes of weeding them out. Naruto and Gaara had then suspected that the orphanage would also be targeted, and they were right. The orphanage had been attacked, the thirteen children killed by a gun shot to the head while the caretaker had been tortured before being burnt alive, building burning down with him. Naruto and Gaara really didn't care what happened to those people, but it scared them to think what the caretaker may have told Orochimaru.

Other than those three instances nothing else happened, maybe because Orochimaru had no more leads. Whatever the case the teens could breathe a little easier now. He may have even given up, the teens could only hope. Whatever the case, they were to start Whirlpool University in two days and Anko had yet to tell them what her plan to disguise them was and it was eating away at them. They had seen Anko come back with several bags from a shopping trip she had made awhile back. They were all from one place in particular, Whirl Topics, an all female store inside the Whirlpool Mall, characterized by a pink sparkling Whirlpool on the black plastic bag. Those bags had that specific mark on it and they hoped to every God that she had bought those for herself. No such luck, later that day they found out what they were for, it was for them and what was in them wasn't something they would ever want see again. Anko called them around lunch times with ten bags of clothing and from the symbols on them Naruto and Gaara remembered them to be the cloths Anko bought three weeks ago. Now it was finally time to see exactly what Anko had in mind and they could be certain they wouldn't like it.

Anko took one of the first bags and pulled out two hair extensions, one blond the other red. Naruto and Gaara stared wide-eyed; they knew exactly what Anko had in mind even before she pulled out pairs of frilly bras. The psycho had a permanent smug smirk on her face as she kept pulling out more and more feminine things; multiple hair extensions, some of them with highlights in them, blonde with pink and red with black, frilly bras ranging from sinful black to pure white with matching panties, tight tank tops in their favorite colors, Naruto had orange, navy blue and some pinks while Gaara had red, green and black, with frilly mini skirts the same colors and Anko also decided to surprised them with high heels. Naruto and Gaara stared at it all in disbelief, but Anko paid no attention and pulled out even more things from the last two bags. Inside them where the last of what they would need as girls, make up, a whole bunch of make up, so much in fact it seemed like something only a makeup artist would carry around.

"So you two, have you figured out how I'll be disguising you?" Anko asked smugly.

"Unfortunately we have," the two teens stated simultaneously.

"You two will be going as girls, since their looking for two teen boys. This is the best course of action," Anko stated, her tone leaving no room for arguments. Naruto and Gaara didn't really like this plan but it was all they had and they also understood why Anko was saying. With all those hair extensions and makeup along with those cloths would keep Orochimaru from finding them, if only for a while.

"So where all in agreement?" Anko asked bluntly. Naruto and Gaara nodded and Anko smirked.

"I think you'll make really cute girls."

At five in the morning Anko woke up the two teens with a cold bucket of water. Why she did so she never said but Naruto and Gaara knew it was just to spite them. It was finally time to get the teens all dressed up in their new cloths. Anko had to teach them how to put on everything on their own. She first started with the extensions which she explained didn't have to be removed if they didn't mind sleeping in them. Naruto had long blonde hair with neon pink highlights for effect while Gaara had long red hair with black highlights. Next came how to shave their legs, apply makeup, stuff a bra and walk in high heels. Naruto's make up consisted of tan concealer for the marks on his cheeks, blush, mascara and light brown eye shadow. Gaara only had blush and light pink lip gloss, because the rings around his eyes already made it look like we was wearing eye liner. Anko decided to stuff their bras big enough to be C-cups, stating that it was all about having decent size breasts that could bring men in. Naruto and Gaara's eyes twitched and a vein popped, but they decided against correcting Anko that they weren't there to catch boys, but to hide from a mass murdering gang. They followed the rest of Anko's instructions until all they had to do was pick out their outfits. Naruto went with a bright orange tank top and black mini skirt with black high heels. Naruto had started out wobbling in them but he soon found his balance. Gaara decided to wear something similar to Naruto, picking a black tank top with a red mini skirt and black heels. After they were all done, the trio had breakfast before leaving for Whirlpool University.

The first day of Whirlpool University started with Anko driving them in her car up to the front of the school, their suitcases rattling around in the trunk. Whirlpool University was huge, much like any other university, and it was painted in their school colors, ocean blue and sea green. The head building was only two stories tall compared to the four seven story buildings standing out at each corner. The school was in the shape of a square and looked very castle like, which made sense when Anko told them it was once an ancient castle that had been occupied by the Whirlpool Ancient family. The small kingdom fell during the first Nation Wars over two hundred years ago and since then it has been used as the islands only university. Naruto and Gaara wondered whatever happened to the royal line, but none lived who knew, though Anko speculated that some could have survived and had children. Anko even joked that Gaara could be one of their descendants, seeing as the royal family were dominantly redheaded. Gaara denied if saying that we was from Suna, but Naruto was totally convinced.

"You're like royalty Gaara, isn't that awesome?" Naruto cheered. Gaara blushed lightly in embarrassment while Anko just laughed.

Naruto and Gaara emptied Anko's trunk of all their belongings, while Anko stayed in her car. She wasn't going to bother getting them all situated, besides she had more important things to do so she would trust the teens to handle this on their own.

"If you two need me for anything call me, though do me a favor and don't need me," Anko ordered before driving away. Naruto and Gaara rolled their eyes but they couldn't help but smile. Even though they barely interacted the entire month Naruto and Gaara felt a sort of sisterly connection with Anko.

"Lets call her now just to piss her off," Naruto offered. Gaara smirked but they decided against it, no matter how hilarious it would be. They did now that Anko was trying her hardest to protect them and they respected that, so for now they would restrain themselves.

Walking into the front office Naruto and Gaara went up to the lady that worked there. She had blue hair, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She had a large light blue paper flower in her hair, and she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, which exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. Her wooden desk obscured the rest of her body but on it the two saw a desk tag that read in golden letters Konan, which the two teens presumed was her name.

"Uh… excuse us I'm Ashley Nauru and this is Gabriela Gaza, we're the American exchange students," Naruto lied; reciting the information that Anko had just briefly told them about. Konan looked at them with emotionless gray-blue eyes before looking down at her computer before she started to type something in.

"Ashley and Gabriela, you two will be rooming together, freshman tower, second floor, room B10. Here's your key," Konan stated holding out a key for them to take. Once Gaara took the key, the two teens bid the lady a good day and left.

Naruto and Gaara made it to the second floor of the freshman tower where they found their room at the very end of the hall. Using the key they had been given Gaara opened the light blue painted door with the golden B10 on it. Walking in Naruto and Gaara gasped at the grandeur and overall beauty of it all, reminding them exactly of a five star resort suit they had seen in one of those free magazines they read for fun. It was only one floor but it had five different rooms, a huge bedroom with two queen size beds and a conjoined bathroom, a medium size kitchen with all the necessary equipment, even those that the teens ordinarily thought where unneeded in their poor economic state, a moderate sized living room with a flat screen T.V. and mini fridge on the shelf below it. They walked around, taking in the sights, Naruto even looked out the window to see a pool just below them. Gaara headed into the kitchen for something to eat, since the drive here had taken them well into the afternoon. Walking in through the arched doorway Gaara spotted a note on the kitchen top.

"Naruto, there's a note," Gaara called out, waiting for his friend to join him before he read the note. Looking at it they could tell it had been written by Anko, they had snuck into her office enough times to have been able to distinguish her hand writing from the several notes thrown about.

_Dear Brats,_

_Welcome to Whirlpool University. Your schedules are in your mailbox down stairs in the foyer. The key is in your side table draw in between your two beds. Make sure you keep up your act as girls; survival depends on how well you keep it up. I will not help you if you're caught; I've done my part. Lastly, about your education, the school has assigned you tutors. I don't know who they are but I've been told that they are seniors and that they are the best in their class. Just try not to appear too dumb now. After you're done reading this burn it to ashes and rinse it down the sink, we can't have any chances of someone reading this. Don't worry though; the schools administration knows what's going on. If you ever need help contact them, they know what to do. _

_Good luck, Anko._

Gaara did as he was told and burnt the note with a lighter that was in one of the cupboard drawers. While Gaara did that Naruto went to find the key to their mailbox. Naruto opened the side table drawer and found the golden key, taking it out and adding it to their key chain where their room key was. Gaara had just finished burning and drowning the note by the time Naruto came out of the room.

"Hey Gaara, why do we need a mailbox anyways?" Naruto asked, dangling the keys in front of his face.

"To receive or send mail, like if a family member wanted to write to their child or be written to," Gaara replied with a shrug. He didn't really see the need for it either.

"Might as well see what classes we have," Naruto stated, heading towards the door. Gaara nodded and followed behind.

The foyer of the freshman building was colored in whites, beiges and light blues. Huge class stained window let in the yellow rays of the sun, brightening the place in a homey glow. There were lounges on either side of the blue carpet that extended from the double doors to the front desk. The lounges had three three-seat couches of baby blue and a massive flat screen playing a college football game. Plants, both native and invasive were places in brown plant pots around the foyer in random intervals. The front desk was currently empty but to the right of it were the mailboxes, a wall of metal squares with golden door numbers. Naruto and Gaara walked passed several students, ignoring the many stares from guys and glares from girls. Reaching the mailboxes the teens found their box and used the key to open it. Reaching inside Naruto pulled out three pieces of paper, their school schedules and something else. Closing and locking their mailbox, Naruto and Gaara started to leave. Before they could to guys came up to them.

"Hello, you two sure are pretty," one of the two guys commented, smirking. He was a fair-skinned man with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair that was spiked in the back with bangs framing his face. He grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed the knuckles, looking up with smoldering eyes. The other man had long, brown hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. He was also staring intently at Gaara with a confident smirk.

Naruto removed his hand from the raven's hand and backed up behind Gaara. Gaara in turn glared at the two males in front of them.

"Can we help you," Gaara growled, though he tried to keep it as feminine as possible.

"Fisty little one aren't you, I like that," the brunette remarked. "May we have the honor of hearing your names."

"You first," Naruto retorted.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the raven stated with a superior smirk.

"Neji Hyuuga," the brunette answered, bowing.

"Ashley Nauru," Naruto said, the foreign name sounding strange to his ears.

"Gabriela Gaza," Gaara stated emotionless. "It was nice meeting you two but we have to go." Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him away, leaving the two haughtily smirking boys.

Naruto and Gaara entered their dorm room, just now realizing how hungary they really were. Gaara had been too distracted by Anko's note to have remebered that he had initially came in for lunch. Entering the kitchen again with a clear destination Gaara opened the fridge to see what they could eat. There was the norm like bread, butter, eggs, milk, orange and apple juice, butter, cheese, ketchup, mustard and mayo. Gaara grabbed out some bread, butter and cheese to make a sandwich. Naruto at this point entered the kitchen as well, noticing Gaara making lunch and decided to go pour themselves a drink.

"Orange or apple?" Naruto asked as he survayed the drinks in the fridge.

"Orange," Gaara immediately replied. Naruto nodded and poured himself apple

while giving Gaara orange. Gaara finished making the sandwiches and along with Naruto went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Gaara handed Naruto his sandwich while Naruto handed Gaara his drink. They talked quietly while they eat, wondering aloud how their first day at university would be like.

"Let's see what classes we have," Naruto stated, holding out the two scheduals.

Gaara nodded and took his, reading over what was written on it. They found out that they had all of their classes together, something that Anko probably arranged. It was fine by them though, it would be in their best intrests to stay together.

"So we have Health Science with Mrs. Chiyo, Probabilty and Statistics with Mr. Ebisu, Human Geography with Mr. Umino, Lierature and Composition with Mr. Hayake and Women's Study with Mrs. Terumi," Naruto stated reading off their scheduals.

"Women's Studies?" Gaara questioned, eye twiching in annoyance. Was this some kind of joke, it had to have been Anko who was messing with them, it had her fingerprints all over it.

"Yeah, though that may be the easiest class we have, there's no way we can do the other ones. They sounded way to hard," Naruto whined, pouting.

"That's why we're getting tutor remember," Gaara replied.

"Oh yeah," Naruto grinned. Gaara rolled his eyes and reached for the third piece of paper, they never did investigate what it was.

_Dear Ashley and Gabriela,_

_Welcome to Whirlpool University, I am your administrator for the freshman class. It will_

_be a pleasure getting to know you. Your gaurdian Mrs. Mitarashi has indicated that you _

_are in need of tutoring. We have assigned you are two best students, Kurama Kyuubi and _

_Shukaku Ichibi as your tutors. You are to meet every Monday, Wednesday,and Friday _

_from six to eight in the library, which is located in the main building, right across from _

_the front office. You should have passed it on your way in from the parking lot. If those _

_times to not suit you then talk with your tutorer on what times would be most beneficial to _

_you. Have a nice stay at our university._

_Yours truly, Nagato._

"It seems that we have already been assigned tutors, Kurama and Shukaku. We are to meet them at the library tomorrow at six," Gaara summarized.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto questioed.

"We should unpack our bags ad get ready for tomorrow," Gaara replied nonchalantly. For the next two hours Gaara and Naruto sorted out their belongings before taking a nice hot shower. Removing their extensions had been the hardest part and they were not looking forward to reattaching them in the morning. Now that they were by themselves, Naruto and Gaara could finally be ride of those feminine cloths and relax in a pair of boxers and t-shirt. The two teens sat on the couch and decided to watch T.V. until it was time for dinner. After three hours of watching a show about a ninja village and its loud and hyperactive resident who wanted to be the greatest ninja that ever lived it was time to have something to eat. Naruto thought it was the best show he had ever seen, while Gaara thougtht it was stupid and utter nonscence. Seriously, what stealthy ninja ware's bright orange? Gaara looked over at Naruto and sweatdropped, Naruto would, he definetly would.

"What do you want to eat,"Naruto asked, deciding that he would cook this time.

"Eggs with toast," Gaara replied, remembering that he had seen some eggs in the fridge earlier today. Naruto nodded and headed into the kitchen to start preparing their meal. Gaara stayed on the couch and cotinued to watch the orange ninja fail miserable at beating a mist ninja with a gaint ass sword. Gaara snorted, this was idiotic.

Naruto came back with two plates of food, scrambled eggs and buttered toast. Gaara took his plate and started to eat. Naruto set down his food before heading back to the kitchen to get them a drink. The two teens eat there food in peace while making small talk on what they were watching. Night soon came and it was time for them to get into bed. They had two classes tomorrow, Women's Studies at eleven thirty till one thirty and then Health Science from four to six. Making sure they had everything they needed for tomorrow they got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning they woke up early, figuring that they would need time to put on their disguise. It took about an hours time for them to reinstall their extensions and to style them. Naruto decided to go with a high ponytail while Gaara braided his, leaving whisps here and there to frame his pale features. Their makeup took thirty minutes, since they didn't put on as much as Anko had on the first day. Naruto wore his concealer and blush, while Gaara only wore blush. They slipped into their undergarments, stuffing their bras with just the right amount of tissue paper, just like Anko had instructed them to do. Lastly came their outfits, Naruto choosing a pink tank with v-shaped neck line, short black skirt and black heels, while Gaara wore a tight fitting red laced corset top with a long black frilly skirt and black boots.

After they finished getting ready, the two teens sat down for breakfast, which was a bowl of ramen for Naruto and toast with butter for Gaara. Finishing their breakfast they noticed it was eleven and that their class began in thirty minutes. Placing their dishes in the sink the two boys grabbed their backpacks, left their room, locked the door and headed to room 341. Walking towards class Naruto and Gaara kept their eyes peeled, the last thing they need was to be jumped by college students.

"Hey girls, what's up?" a male asked. Naruto and Gaara turned around to see a boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. Besides him where to other kids, a male and a female.

"The names Kiba Inuzuka and these are my friends Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Who are you two?"

"I'm Ashley and this is Gabriela, it's nice to meet yah," Naruto replied, grinning. These guys didn't seem so bad, not like the two smug flirts that they had met yesterday.  
"It's nice to meet you," the second male quietly commented. He has fair skin with dark, bushy, brown hair and dark sunglasses.

"What c-class do y-you have?" Hinata stuttered. She had dark blue hair and fair skin with white eyes that had a tinge of lavender in them.

"Women's Studies with Mrs. Terumi in room 341," Naruto replied.

"Me and Shino have Advancd Bilogy, but Hinata here has Women Studies, do you guys mind walking with her? She's kind of shy and we don't want to just leave her on her own, but we have to get to class," Kiba asked.

"It's fine, she can come with us," Gaara answered.

"Thanks, maybe after class we can all have lunch together," Kiba offered.

"Sounds like a good idea," Naruto stated. "Can we have ramen?"

"There's this n-nice quiet ramen b-bar that sells lunch in t-the courtyard, we could meet up t-there," Hinata offered. The four other members agreed with Hinata and promised to meet up at the ramen stand after class.

"See you later Hinata. Bye Ashley and Gabriela," Kiba announced. Shino bowed his head in his way of saying goodbye before the two turned around to leave.

"Alright Hinata, follow us," Naruto stated grabbing a hold of the shy girls hand. Hinata's cheeks turned red, but she followed right behind the duo. Walking together they finally made it to their class just as the late bell rang.

"I hope K-kiba and S-shino have made it t-to their class o-on time," Hinata stated as they went to go sit down.

"I'm sure they made it, don't worry," Naruto replied. The trio decided to seat next to each other, Naruto in the middle and Gaara to his right and Hinata to the left.

The classroom was huge, half the class consisted of seats that spiraled upwards, each level having more seats then the one below. It looked to have atleast, if not more than one hundred seats. At the bottom was a stage looking platiform where a gaint screen hung. A slender woman in her thirties stood in the middle of the stage with a hand full of papers. The trio guesses she was their Women's Studies teacher. The women had green eyes, ankle-length, auburn hair that was styled oddly into a herringbone pattern at the back with a top-knot tied with a dark blue band. Four bangs hung at the front, two of which are short, with one covering her right eye, and the other two are long, crossing each other over her breasts and just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below her knees. The dress was slittled from the upper thigh down on the right side where you could see the shorts she kept underneath. She had mesh leggings, high-heeled sandals, blue polish on her fingers and toes, and fuchsia lipstick. Mrs. Terumi looked over her students once everyone sat down, waiting to get their attension. Once she had it she started to speak.

"Hello class my name is Mei Terumi and I will be your Women's Studies teacher, we will be learning about the importance of women and the history of our struggle to be as free as we are today. Everyone here should have their textbooks, you were suppose to buy them. If you have not yet I must stress that you get it as soon as possible. We shall start reading from it tomorrow. Now then as per first day procedure, I am going to hand out the syllabus, this contains the information of what we will be learning in class. My assistants Ao and Chojuro will also be passing out papers," Mrs. Terumi announced. With her little speech out of the way, the trio walked around handing out several different papers. Mrs. Terumi returned to her spot in the middle of the stage while the two assistants stayed back on either side of her. "The first paper you have obtained is the syllabus, read it during your own time, it has a bunch of information such as my email address for any questions you may have and it also explains what books we will be reading and so forth. Now the second piece of paper is a the Code of Whirlpool where will familiarize yourself with the rules and sign pages two, five and eleven with your signatures. Unlike in high school there is no requirement for a parent signature since you are all mature adults. Lastly is the Safety Contract which also needs your signature and it states that you can not bring drugs, weapons of alcohol on campus. Expulsion from the school will be the punishment for such a blatant disrespect to the rules and authority. Now once that is all signed my assistants will come around and collected the Code of Whirlpool and the Safety Contract." Mrs. Terumi then signaled her assistants with a wave of her hand for them to collect the papers. It took awhile with there being over one hundred students in the class, but that was still considered small by university standards.

"Now that we're all done with that and we still have about an hour and twenty five minutes left I and my assisstants will be passing out a little diagnostic test to see how much women's history you now. Now this isn't for a grade so don't stress, this is only for me to see how much you all know. Please do not cheat, it isn't worth it, especially for something like this. If I think you're cheating you will be promptly kicked out, Whirlpool University has no desire to house cheaters. So once you receive your test you may begin and do not worry if you don't finish. As I've stated before this is not a grade." Mei, Ao and Chojuro walked around handing test packets to each student. By the time everyone had one they only had an hour and ten minutes to finish. It was a fifty question multiple choice test so when everyone got it they started on it immediately. All the women in the class focused solely on answering every question to the best of their abilities while a small group of guys randomly bubbled in answers. Hinata seemed dead set on her work and even looked to know the answers to every question at the speed she was going at. Naruto and Gaara had no idea what the question was asking and even if they did they knew they wouldn't know the answer. So going on the idea that this was just a diagnostic test they filled out as many answers as they could, slightly hoping that they got some right. When the bell finally rang everyone went to turn in their test before they all scurried out of the classroom, talking excitedly about this and that. Naruto and Gaara sighed as they went to turn in their tests along with Hinata. With their first class out of the way they all left to go find Kiba and Shino out by the ramen bar for a nice quite lunch. Gaara looked back at the classroom and sighed, that had to have been the easiest class they had and they still sucked. He could only imagine how impossibly hard those others classes would be, tutor or not. He definitely wasn't looking forward to going to his other classes, not one bit.


End file.
